Marc Andreyko
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | cartoonist = | write = y | art = | pencil = | ink = | edit = | publish = | letter = | color = | alias = | signature = | notable works = Manhunter Torso | awards = | website = | sortkey = Andreyko, Marc | subcat = American }} Marc Andreyko (born 20 June 1970) is a comic book writer and screenwriter, known for his work on books such as Manhunter for DC Comics, and Torso, a creator-owned true crime series he wrote with Brian Michael Bendis. Career .]] Marc Andreyko co-wrote the limited series Torso with Brian Michael Bendis, for which he was nominated for the Angoulême International Comics Festival Prize Awarded by the Audience and the Prize for Scenario (script) in 2003. He and Bendis have worked with Paramount Pictures on a film adaptation of the work. He co-created with P. Craig Russell, an Eisner- and Harvey-winning one-shot for Marvel Comics featuring Dr. Strange entitled What Is It That Disturbs You, Stephen? In 1996, he directed a production of Joe Orton's Loot for the Weathervane Theater in Akron. In 1997 he co-created (with Jay Geldhof and Galen Showman) The Lost, a Harvey-nominated comics mini-series which continued the story of Peter Pan in modern times, with the protagonist presented as an amoral vampiric boy prostitute."Creators: Marc Andreyko" . Prism Comics. April 10, 2008. He has written comics for Dark Horse Comics, IDW Publishing, and Todd McFarlane Productions/Image Comics. In 2004 he began writing DC Comics' Manhunter series, relaunching it with a third volume, in which he (with artist Jesus Saiz) introduced the character of Kate Spencer, the first woman to carry the long-running "Manhunter" legacy. He also created Spencer's civilian business partner Damon Matthews, who is in a romantic relationship with superhero Obsidian, one of the few gay-identified couples in mainstream superhero comics.Lawrence Ferber (February 14, 2006). The Advocate. The series ran for 38 issues,Jones, Seth (October 17, 2008). "Andreyko Confirms Manhunter Cancelation". Comic Book Resources. and Andreyko went on to write a Manhunter back-up feature in DC Comics' Batman: Streets of Gotham monthly series shortly afterward. Later work includes The Ferryman for Wildstorm, created by Joel Silver, with artist Jonathan Wayshak."Marc Andreyko Collects The Dead In Joel Silver's 'The Ferryman'". Comic Book Resources. December 1, 2008 In 2010 he wrote Bruce Wayne: The Road Home: Oracle, a one-shot that tied into the Return of Bruce Wayne event. In 2011 he collaborated with artist Billy Tucci on a fill-in story for Birds of Prey, which featured his Manhunter character."DC Comics' FULL JULY 2011 SOLICITATIONS". Newsarama. April 11, 2011. In September 2013, after the creative team of J.H. Williams III and W. Haden Blackman announced their departure from Batwoman, DC co-publisher Dan Didio announced Andreyko as the new writer of the series, starting with issue #25.Burlingame, Russ (September 8, 2013). "Marc Andreyko is Writing Batwoman. 5 Reasons to Be Excited". comicbook.com. He continued as writer until the series' end with issue #40. In October 2014, Andreyko was announced as the writer of DC Comics series Wonder Woman '77, set in continuity with the Lynda Carter series.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=56219 Personal life Andreyko lives in Los Angeles. He is openly gay.Hogan, Heather (September 9, 2013). "DC hires openly gay writer Marc Andreyko to take over 'Batwoman'". AfterEllen.com. Bibliography *''The Supernaturals'' (with Ivan Reis), 5-issue limited series, Marvel Comics, 1998 *''Torso'' (with Brian Michael Bendis, 5-issue limited series, Image Comics, 1998-1999, tpb, 2001, ) *''Manhunter'' #1-38 (with Jesus Saiz/Jimmy Palmiotti and Michael Gaydos, DC Comics, 2004–2009) collected as: **''Street Justice'' (collects #1–5, December 2005, ) **''Trial By Fire'' (collects #6–14, January 2007, ) **''Origins'' (collects #15–23, August 2007, ) **''Unleashed'' (collects #24–30, January 2008, ) **''Forgotten'' (collects #31-38, May 2009) *''The Ferryman'' (with Jonathan Wayshak, 5-issue limited series, Wildstorm, 2008–2009) *''Batman: Streets of Gotham'' #1-13 (Manhunter co-feature only, DC Comics, 2009–2010) *''Michael Chiklis' Pantheon'' (5-issue limited series, IDW Publishing, 2010) *''Let Me In: Crossroads'' (4-issue limited series, Dark Horse Comics, 2010–2011) *''Wonder Woman '77'' (since 2016) Notes References * External links * Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:American comics writers Category:American graphic novelists Category:American screenwriters Category:American novelists Category:LGBT comics creators Category:LGBT novelists Category:LGBT screenwriters Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:LGBT people from California Category:Gay writers